


Morning Run

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go for a morning run with unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Run

You pull on your sneakers and head out of your door. Taking a left down your street, you head toward your favorite park. It was beautiful there just after the sun rose and there were hardly ever any people there this early in the morning. Your daily five mile run was definitely your favorite part of every day. The hour that you spent alone in the park was necessary to your sanity. If you were really lucky, that ridiculously tall guy with the mile long legs would be there running today. Watching him for an hour would be a fantastic way to start out your Saturday morning.  
Reaching the park, you head for the trail that runs along the river. Putting in your headphones, you set it to your running playlist and Dirrty by Christina Aguilera starts playing. Perfect pace for today you think as you start den the path at a jog. You run for about 10 minutes before you see anyone and when you do its Miles-Long-Leg guy. You speed up your pace to catch up to him.  
You get about twenty feet behind him and slow your pace to your normal jog. Running behind him is absolutely fantastic. His ass is near perfect and in the jogging pants he’s wearing, it is perfect. You vaguely wonder if he is wearing underwear. His blue shirt is thin and almost transparent now that it is wet with his sweat. His build in lean but his back muscles are very clearly visible through his damp shirt.  
You enjoy the view for awhile and then speed up to pass him. You have another four or so miles to go and if you stay behind him you are going to get all horny and have to cut your run early to go home and masturbate. Not that you aren't going to anyway, you’d just like to get your five miles in first.  
You get next to him and say, “On your left” as you pass him. He glances your way and your eyes meet his as you run past him. Holy fuck, he is even more gorgeous from the front if that is possible. He has unbelievably blue eyes that bore into you. His strong jaw line is covered with exactly the right amount of scruff and again you find your mind wandering. You wonder what that scruff would feel like rubbing against the inside of your thighs as he buries his tongue in your pussy and rubs his nose against your slit. Fuck, you need to get this run over with and get home before you explode.  
You speed up to put some distance between yourself and the blue-eyed sex god you just passed. Out of sight, out of mind you tell yourself as you break into a quick jog. The faster that you get this run over with the faster you can get home and alleviate some of this sexual frustration that you are feeling from just that look. Out of nowhere, you hear a voice say, “On your right” in a British accent. You glance to your right. Fuck, it’s him again. He flashes you a dazzling smile as he passes you. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles at you and you fucking melt. That good looking and he’s British? Of course he is.  
He speeds by you at a sprint and looks back at you to see if you are following him. Oh, he obviously wants to play. You definitely aren’t going to let him beat you, even if he does have a foot on you and his legs are miles long. You’ve never turned down an obvious challenge and today isn’t going to be the day that you start.   
You speed up and pass him, throwing him a grin over your shoulder as you go by him. He has a wicked look on his face as he speeds up to match your pace. You go balls out and run as fast as you can. You pass him but continue your speed hoping that he’ll give up before you run out energy. You hear him let out a laugh behind you and then he’s running alongside you at the same crazy pace. The two of you keep it up for about a quarter of a mile before you feel you legs getting shaky. You are going to have to stop soon, but damn it, you don’t want to lose to him. Thankfully, he seems to feel the same way and starts to slow is pace.  
“You win, you win,” he says, a huge grin on his face. He slows to a stop and bends at the waist with his hands on his knees. You stop beside him and do the same, trying to catch your breath from the insane running that you just did.  
“Good God woman!” he exclaims once he’s caught his breath and rose to his full height again. “I actually wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep up with you. You are fast!”  
“Same to you,” you tell him. “I thought for sure you had me with those ridiculously long legs. What are you six and a half feet tall?”  
“Only 6’2’,” he says with a smile.  
“Only,” you say, “said to the just over five foot woman.   
“You certainly don’t have the legs of a short woman,” he replies looking you over with an appreciative look on his face.   
“Why thank you, sir,” you tell him. “Yours aren't too bad either.” Or your ass, or your face or you back, you think to yourself.  
“I’m Tom, by the way,” he says offering you his hand.  
You take it and tell him your name. His hands are huge and swallow yours as he shakes it. Great, now you are thinking about those huge hands splayed out over your back, your thighs, spanking your ass. What the fuck is wrong with you? It hasn't been that long since you've gotten laid. This guy was seriously good looking but you usually have a little more self control than this.  
You get out of your own head and you find him staring at you expectantly. Fuck, he must have asked you something while you were of in fantasy land day dreaming about his hands on your body. You feel a blush rise to your cheeks.   
“Uh...sorry. What was that?” you ask him.  
“I asked if you run here often,” he answers, one eyebrow raised, an amused smile pulling up the corners of his lips.  
“Yes, ever morning at this time,” you tell him. “Five miles. What about you?”  
“As often as I can. Always at different times due to my schedule, but usually 2-3 times a week when I’m in town,” he says. “I travel a lot for work so it’s sporadic.”  
“What do you do for a living?” you ask him.  
“I’m an actor, actually,” he answers. “So I’m on location for a good portion of the year.”  
Of course he’s an actor.  
“What do you do, love?” he asks, pulling his shirt over his head and wiping the sweat from his face with it.  
It takes you a minute to answer because you can’t seem to take your eyes off of the sweat clinging to his chest. His light smattering of chest hair is damp with it and find yourself wondering how the rest of his body looks wet with sweat. You answer him and the two of you start talking about your jobs. You keep up with the conversation but just barely. He is incredibly distracting standing in front of you with no shirt on. Fuck, you need to get out of here before you jump this guy right in the middle of the trail.  
“Hey, I've got to go, Tom,” you tell him. “It was great talking to you though and thanks a lot for the run.” You turn to leave.  
He puts his hand on your arm to stop you from going and you can feel the electricity run throughout your body. Jesus, what is it about this guy? You can’t help yourself and you turn back toward him.   
“Let’s go swimming,” he says.  
“What?” you ask stunned. Whatever you thought he was going to say, that wasn't it.  
“Swimming. Let’s go. We just killed ourselves trying to outdo each other and it’s hot as hell out here. There is a sandy little beach right around the corner and its deep enough to swim there. Also, I’m not ready to say goodbye to you yet,” he says. “So what do you say?” He grins at you.  
“Yes. Swimming. Let’s,” is all you manage. How are you supposed to say no to that smile?  
He starts to walk down the trail toward the swimming spot. Watching his back muscles as he walks is amazing. Each small ripple makes you even wetter. Seriously, what is wrong with you? You’ve never been so turned on with all of your clothes on before.  
You reach the small beach at the riverside and Tom throws his sweat soaked shirt over the closest tree limb and sits down on a fallen tree. Taking his shoes and socks off, he stands and looks at you expectantly with his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his sweatpants. You move to the tree and pull your shirt over your head. Throwing on the limb next to Tom’s, you silently thank God that you put your cute sports bra on instead of one of your old raggedy ones. Sitting down, you take off your shoes and socks before pulling your shorts down and throwing them on the limb. Tom grins and pulls off his pants revealing a pair of black boxer briefs that do absolutely nothing to hide the fact that the man is definitely not lacking in the size department. Holy god.  
“Nice underwear,” he says looking at you.  
You look down to see what underwear you have on and you realize that the pair you are wearing are lace boy shorts that are completely see through. You literally don’t own a pair of underwear that is more revealing than these. You couldn’t have a more inappropriate pair on to be swimming with a stranger. Oh well, you think. Might as well play it up.  
“Oh these old things,” you say, turning and jutting your hip out. “Laundry day. Had to pull out some of the old ratty ones.” You toss him a smirk over your shoulder.  
“If those are your old ratty underwear, I’d love to see some of the new ones,” he says heading toward the water.   
“Fuck it, you think. He obviously interested in you too, might as well flirt back a little. Maybe he'll ask you out.  
“That could be arranged if you play your cards right,” you tell him as you follow him into the water.  
“Really?” he says swimming out to the deeper water. “I've already let you beat me in a foot race. What else do I need to do?” He grins at you again. Damn his smile.  
You put a look of mock anger on your face and splash him. “You did not let me win. I beat you fair and square.” You splash him again.  
He laughs and dives under the water. You are preparing to splash him again when he surfaces, but you aren't sure exactly where he is in the murky water. Suddenly, you feel arms around your waist and he pulls you under the water. You surface just as he does and you are both laughing hysterically. He runs his hands through his wet curls and you watch as the bounce back into place. Damn, he is beautiful.  
“Ok, I didn’t let you win, but just don't tell anyone,” he says. “My ego could never recover.”  
“Well, we will just have to have a rematch, I guess,” you tell him swimming out to meet him.  
“I guess so,” he says as you reach his side. He reaches up to move a stray piece of hair out of your face and moves it behind your ear. His hand trails down your neck and you lean your head to the side to give him better access to it, enjoying the feel of his fingers against your skin. That seems to be all of the encouragement that he needs as his hands settles on the back of your neck and he pulls you toward him.  
“Is this okay?” he asks you  
“Yes…,” you whisper and his lips meet yours.   
He is gentle as he parts your lips with his tongue. Your hands wrap around his neck and bury themselves in his wet curls. His hand leaves your neck and joins his other as it runs down your body and under the water to grip your thighs. With a hand under each thigh, he hoists you up to wrap your legs around his waist. You lock your ankles behind his back and push your body more fully against his. You can feel his cock hardening between your legs and you moan into his mouth as it hits your clit. His arms tighten around you and his tongue dives deeper into your mouth, tangling with yours.  
His hands move to your back and unhook your bra. You pull it down your arms and toss it vaguely toward the riverbank. He takes your breasts in his hands under the water. His lips move from your to trail a line down your neck. Lifting a breast in his hand, he raises it above the water just enough so that he can flick his tongue and catch the water that is running down your body before drawing your nipple into his mouth.  
He sucks eagerly at first one breast then the other. The combination of his mouth on your breasts, his hard cock pushing against your pussy and the gentle lapping of the water against your body is driving you crazy. You reach between your bodies and begin stroking his cock through his underwear with one hand, keeping the other buried in his curls.   
“Oh, fuck,” he moans as run your thumb over the tip of his cock before your hand resumes its path down his length. “That feels so fucking good.”  
“Take these off. Now,” you tell him as you push his underwear down over his hips. You hook your toes in the waistband and push them as far down his legs as you can. He pulls them the rest of the way off and tosses them on the bank.  
“Yours too,” he says as he reaches between your legs and grabs the crotch of your panties. His fingers are so close to your pussy. He rips your panties from your body with one yank. You gasp as you feel his fingers slide between your pussy lips and start to move in and out of your body. You start to stroke his cock again and he fingers you under the water. It’s too much. You’ve wanted to fuck him since the first time that you saw him and this slow, torturous pace is excruciating.   
“Please, Tom,” you say. “I need you inside of me.”  
His cock twitches in your hand and he lets out a moan.  
“Are you sure?” he asks. “I swear that this isn't what I intended when I asked you to go swimming. I just wanted to spend more time with you.”  
“I’m so sure,” you tell him. “I was leaving before because I wasn't sure that I could control myself around you and I thought that I might jump you right in the middle of the trail.” You guide his cock to your entrance. “Please fuck me, Tom.”  
He closes his eyes and groans as he pushes himself inside of you to the hilt. He is huge, even bigger than you thought as you were stroking him. The water makes it easy to hold you up and he begins fucking you hard, his pelvic bone hitting your clit perfectly and you know it’s not going to be long for you.  
“God, you are so fucking tight. You feel amazing,” he says never slowing his thrusts.  
“You are so big,” you say with ragged breath. “I've never felt anything like this before.”  
He groans and speeds up his pace. You know that he is as close as you are. The increase in speed sends you over the edge. Your pussy spasms and clamps down around his cock. He groans and thrusts once more, so deeply he hits your back wall and your cry out. He empties himself inside of you. He buries his face in your neck as you both try to recover from the orgasms.  
“So,” you say as he pulls out of you. “Want to go for a run again the next time you are in town?”


End file.
